The Boy With The Sketchbook
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Whenever Lovino took the bus, he'd always seen a cute boy with a sketchbook though before today he hadn't quite worked up the nerve to speak to him. *Unrelated Italies.*


Lovino tended to people watch usually whenever he had to take the bus, and it came as no exception that he would today like other days.

It just so happened that the really cute though eerily similar seeming boy on the bus that he sort of liked happened to be caught up sketching as he seemed to do quite a bit on the bus as Lovino noticed whenever he rode.

"You seem to sketch an awful lot on this bus." Lovino moved to get closer to the other boy though he was naturally nervous as he'd never spoken to him before today.

"Oh." The other boy glanced up at Lovino and blushed though he couldn't quite hide the page in his sketchbook from Lovino's prying eyes.

"What the f*ck! Is that me?" Lovino stared wide eyed at the boy that was sitting down, holding his sketchbook for dear life.

He'd have assumed it to be a self portrait if it had not held his signature scowl and angry seeming eyes though it managed to come across as a perfect sketch though still a little incomplete of Lovino Vargas, himself.

"U-Uh, n-n-no." Stuttered the cute boy who ducked his head in sudden shyness.

"That is me." Lovino accidentally allowed his voice to come out accusatory when he restated his former thought as a statement rather than a question.

"U-Uh, it is." The slighter younger boy finally agreed to Lovino's thought.

"Why?" Lovino had to ask as he certainly was not the most attractive on the bus to draw; was it due to their striking physical similarities though he figured the other boy wore them better anyway.

"W-well, I found you really attractive and really interesting, and I didn't know how to ask what was on your mind all the time that made you look that way, and I wanted to remember the handsome man that took the bus sometimes with me forever. I'd want to tell the story of how lucky I was to even be around such a man when I grew old, but I refused to forget, and you're so fascinating that I had to draw you." He muttered shyly though his words fell from his mouth quickly and seemingly without ending.

"I'm not that attractive." Lovino attempted to argue though his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink and his eyes fell in a sudden onslaught of shyness though he'd been stunned by how such a charming man could sum up what he'd seen in Lovino.

"You are. Handsomer than the model that takes this bus too as he's all superficial beauty and false appearances. You are attractive for more than how wonderful your body is as you have emotional depth to it too. You show such a variety of emotions all told from your eyes though they do spread down to your face when they are strong enough. You are the type of man that people can't help falling for before they even realize they have." He smiled as he told him that much; it seemed to have been thoughts that had plagued his mind long enough for him to familiarize himself with.

"I-I don't know why you flatter me so much." It came out far too bitter for Lovino's taste, so he added on to it, "W-What's your name? How do you fit into this category as you've described me and the model in?"

"I'm Feliciano, and I'm not flattering you, I'm telling you what I see. I-I'm the one who takes the bus that everyone can see through, that often runs his mouth too much, and sometimes misses the obvious things. I'm the one granted childhood or angel wings by others who find me far too young seeming to know anymore than an average child would. I understand why though as I am one who tends to be fooled easily and to see wonderful things where others see terror. I do know that I'm far too easily fooled, so others don't necessarily see me as more than someone to speak to once or twice." Feliciano shrugged as he finished his rant of sorts.

"Y-You don't give yourself enough credit." Lovino had no words to sum up every, single, positive quality held in the man before him, but he knew that they were there just judged wrong by the man, himself. "I'm Lovino." He finally managed.

"May be I don't," He shrugged, "Do you want to go out for a cup of coffee sometime?" Feliciano was nervous but knew that if he never asked, nothing could come of this chance encounter.

"I-I would like that." Lovino muttered with a small smile on his face.

"How about when we get off the bus today?" Feliciano could put his plans on hold as Flavio would understand his friend's tardiness and would forgive him especially with a small text of warning with a simple explanation for being 'fashionably late' as Flavio'd call it anyway.

"O-Okay." Lovino agreed to as he did arrive thirty minutes early to his college for his art major everyday due to it being the last early morning bus to head out that way.

Feliciano beamed, "It's a date then!"

He smiled as he pecked the other boy's cheek and bounced as his heels in excitement at the prospect of having a date with the man that before today, he'd only admired from afar.


End file.
